Title
A title is purple decorative text displayed above your character's name. Some titles increase HP, Defense or Attack and some are required to unlock levels beyond 61. Other titles are purely decorative. To change your title and see which are available to you, open your Status window by pressing + . Quests titles HP Bonuses only apply if the title is being used, and are independent of other HP Bonuses. Tier 2 quests Drill quests Titles are the same for both English versions. Alchemy quests Job titles Level 30 Note: Wearing a title of the same class as a monster will increase damage against that monster with 4%. http://akfrostnadomo.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=nadomosystems&action=display&thread=251 Level 40 Note: Wearing a title of the same class as a monster will increase damage against that monster with 6%. Cup-size titles Available to female (Non-Sprite) characters only. You may only obtain the title for your character's current cup size. Please visit Mrs. Magic-Eye in Eversun City to determine your size. You are able to obtain additional titles by changing your breast size with a Cosmetic Surgery Trial Voucher (Aeria) or Breast Resize Voucher (GameTribe). Death titles Unlucky Chad in Darkdale (X:262 Y:239) will award you one of the following titles based on the number of times your character has died. You may only have one title at a time. Lover titles Lover titles require Emma's Business Card, which is obtained by speaking to Josie at X:318 Y:256 in Darkdale and delivering his letter to Rachel B at X:246 Y:238. Once you have it, speak to Emma in Collington (X:272 Y:284). You may only have one lover title at a time. Titles are the same for both English versions. Titles from the Lovers' Missions are the following: Wealth titles Wealth titles require a Deluxe Glass Gift Box from the Gift Wrapper in Darkdale (X:246 Y:257). After receiving that, visit Jerry Jackson in Collington (X:308 Y:380) who will award you a title based on the amount of gold you have on hand. You may only have one wealth title at a time. Titles are the same for both English versions. Teacher titles Teacher titles require the Deluxe Mushroom Gift Box from the Gift Wrapper in Darkdale. This box must be given to the Teacher's Guild Head, also in Darkdale at X:239 Y:323. Points earned, but that have been spent at the Teacher's Welfare Administrator will still go towards the title (the Eversun Prophet will say your actual score when you graduate students). Fame titles Currently unimplemented. When implemented, the requirement will be giving the Deluxe Fruit Gift Box (from the Gift Wrapper in Darkdale) to the NPC located at X:121 Y:370 in Grassgreen Square. You may only have one title at a time. The titles will be the following (reference): Arena titles You can check your standings by visiting the Fight Attendant in the Arena (X:125 Y:174). The list below shows how many points of a fight type you must have to get the title. Titles after General are currently unimplemented in GameTribe. Other titles Random Titles Only implemented on Gametribe server. These titles are randomly given when killing certain monsters. It seems that Defence titles are given randomly by any monster on the map while Attack and Magic Attack titles are given by only one monster (but until this is confirmed, let's list the monsters we know drop it) The Defence titles can be obtained from same monsters as the Attack titles are obtained from (confirmed by Gairo and mino). You can recieve the title even if it is a team mate or your pet who kills the monster (confirmed by Gairo and mino). } |} Special Event titles Category:Basics